


Exposure: Obsession

by Draycevixen



Series: Exposure: The adventures of Naked!V [6]
Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The perfect model.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposure: Obsession

.

"How long have you been painting, V?"

"I'm not altogether sure, Evey. It has been ten years at least, perhaps longer. Why do you ask?"

"You're very talented."

"It's very sweet of you to say so my dear."

"Um, V."

"Yes, Evey?"

"Don't you think that perhaps it might be time to broaden your subject matter?"

"Why? Would you like to pose for me Evey?"

"No V. I think one naked inmate is enough, don't you?"

"I refuse to answer that question on the grounds that I am a gentleman."

"Don't be silly, V. A new subject might be stimulating for you. Help you stretch as an artist. Perhaps you should consider a nice bowl of fruit?"

"Why? You don't approve of life studies?"

"Oh no I do V. I still remember going to the Tate before they closed it down. I liked the life studies very much."

"Then your problem, Evey?"

"I just think 163 paintings of the same subject may point to an unhealthy obsession, that's all."

"You counted them? I'm flattered. If a thing is worth doing, it's worth doing right. I'm trying to capture its every nuance."

"I'm sorry V but 163? That's at least 156 more paintings of your penis than is strictly needed to capture its every nuance."

.


End file.
